


Scales

by MagicAndConstellations



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Blood, M/M, but he’s actually alive so, here take this, kind of character death, supernatural themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicAndConstellations/pseuds/MagicAndConstellations
Summary: Virgil went missing and was presumed death three years ago but turns up unconscious in his childhood best friend’s living room.Based off a dream I had.





	1. Chapter 1

Of course Logan knew who this boy was. His name was Virgil Graham. He was Roman’s childhood best friend who went missing three years ago and was soon after presumed dead.

So what the hell was he doing unconscious in their living room?

Logan had gone downstairs half-past seven, as per usual, to find the man on the floor, bleeding into the carpet. After getting over the initial shock, he rushed into Patton’s room and shook him awake.

Patton opened his eyes slowly, turning to look at the clock.

“It’s too early, Lo! Wake me up later?” he mumbled as he turned over.

“I’m afraid I cannot, Patton. There is an emergency.” Straight to the point was what was best at this time.

This caught Patton’s attention at once. “What kind of emergency?” 

Logan hesitated. “Bring a first-aid kit. It will be easier to explain when I show you.”

He rushed out of the room with Patton, after grabbing the first-aid kit, following close behind him.

Patton froze when he got to the living room. 

“Oh my God,” he whispered. “Is that-“

“I believe so.”

“I’ll clean him up. You go get Roman.”

And with that, Logan rushed back into the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman’s POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been made aware that the note at the bottom of the first chapter said this was a one shot (it isn’t)
> 
> I’m still not completely sure how to use this but don’t worry. This will have at least ten chapters!

Roman had been having the same reoccurring dream for three years since Virgil’s disappearance. It started in his bedroom, about a month before it happened.

“I don’t know, man. I told her I’d be there but I completely forgot and I feel horrible about it.”

“You should feel horrible! I would have expected better if you, Roman!”

“Look, what if I told her something came up? Then she won’t be mad at me?”

Virgil gave him a stern look. “We both know lying is just gonna cause more problems. Besides, you’re her brother. You’re supposed to disappoint her!”

“This was the biggest choir solo of her life, Virge! And Mom couldn’t be there for it! It meant a lot to her!”

“That doesn’t mean you should lie to her! This is grade-school stuff, Ro. Lying is bad.”

“Well, if lying is so bad, then why don’t you care that I do acting?” Roman said with an exaggerated tone, lowering himself for effect.

“Jeez,” Virgil lifted one eyebrow, his face donning an amused expression.

The dream changed.

“I’ll be there in maybe five minutes,” Virgil said, casually, over the phone. “I hope you don’t manage to break my headphones before then.”

“Don’t worry,” Roman laughed. “They’ll be unharmed when you arrive!”

But Virgil never did arrive. Those headphones now lay in a locked drawer as well as Virgil’s old projects that their high school art teacher couldn’t stand to throw out and framed pictures of them as kids.

The dream changed again.

Roman sat sobbing in his room after his mother sat him down to tell him that Virgil was dead. They never even got a body. Just a black, blood-soaked Converse shoe with stars drawn on it with a metallic purple sharpie, no doubt one of Virgil’s favorite pair.

Then it got darker, and Roman felt as though he were falling

Falling...

Falling...

Then, he was shaken awake.

“Roman, I need to tell you something.”

Roman shot up, looking at Logan groggily.

“Can’t this wait ‘till morning?”

Logan raised an eyebrow, annoyed. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, Prince, but it is, in fact, morning. And this is an emergency.”

“What do you mean by ‘emergency’?”

“I mean that your dead childhood best friend is unconscious in our living room.”

Roman felt his jaw fall open. It couldn’t be him! Could it?

“Virgil?”

“As I told Patton, I believe so.”

“Are you sure?” Roman’s voice shook.

Logan blinked, mistaking Roman’s reaction for fear. “Do you not hope so?”

“Of course I do! Is he ok? How’d he get in here? Oh my God, how bad is he?”

“He’s unconscious. And bleeding last I saw. Likely head trauma. Patton’s having a look at him.”

Roman silently thanked every power he could think of that his friend was a medical student as he rushed out of his bedroom. He nearly sobbed when he ran into the living room to find Virgil looking so helpless.

In his first flashing thoughts, Roman thought this was a vision. Perhaps the Fates were showing him his friends last moments? No. He looked older. His hair was longer, the greasier bits sticking to his face reached his chin. The bags under his eyes were darker, reminding him of the (stupid, but oddly cute) black eyeshadow he used to wear when it was just them, afraid of the reaction to his wearing makeup in public, and his cheeks sunk in too deeply, too skinny. He was a ghastly spitting-image of post-Azkaban Sirius Black.

Patton leaned over him with a dishrag, offering Roman a weak smile.

“I think he’ll be alright. He’s bleeding, but he wasn’t hit that bad. He has a concussion, but it’s nothing to cry over and his vitals are normal.”

Roman rushed over to them. He spent some time hovering his hands over Virgil, not quite wanting to touch him in case his form dissolved into vapor and he woke up. He eventually settled for grabbing his hand, squeezing it tight between his own, as he waited for his friend to open his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil’s POV

Virgil woke up slowly, the edges of his vision tinged with black. He was in a room. The lights were off, but he could see the sun seeping in through the window. Whatever he was sleeping on was more comfortable than anything he’d slept on in a while.

His usual restraints were gone, but there was a weight on his arm. Virgil used what little strength he had to test if it was secure. It wasn’t. Dead weight.

Suddenly, the dead weight groaned. Virgil flinched and turned his head to the side.

My God, it couldn’t be.

Suddenly, the memories of the last few weeks started to come back. His escape. His mad dash from his own hell. The hours he spent traveling alone to find his home when he overheard a tip to where Roman was.

And there he was, sleeping on the floor next to him.

But while Virgil slept on a pile of blankets, his pounding head resting on a pillow, Roman had slept on the hard floor.

“Oh, you’re awake!”

The voice made Virgil flinch again. He closed his eyes tight against a new wave of fresh pain at the sudden noise. “Yes,” he muttered.

Virgil turned slowly once more, to the left this time. A man with thick-framed glasses and a warm smile crouched next to him.

“How’re you doing, kiddo? Anything hurt?”

“Head,” Virgil whispered, trying to ignore the rush of nausea.

“Do you think you could sit up?”

Virgil slowly rested his hands on the floor, closing his eyes tightly once again. The moment he lifted himself from the floor, he felt like he’d been hit in the head with a metal pipe. He whimpered, letting his chin rest on his chest.

“I’m real sorry, kiddo. I’ve got some water and pain meds here. Is there anything you want me to do? Anyone you need to talk to?”

“Ro,” Virgil croaked.

“He’s right there, son. He’ll wake up soon.”

Virgil remembered with a jolt that the newcomer was right. That Roman was asleep right next to him, and smiled, feeling peaceful for the first time in so long. Too long.

Taking the medicine was tedious. Patton, as he learned his name was, had to pour the water down his throat, as Virgil was incapable of doing it himself and was nearly choked three times. Then, he was allowed to lay back down. The medicine would kick in soon.

“Virge,” the sleeping man eventually whispered.

Virgil turned to look at him. Roman’s lips started to pull into a smile. Tears started to accumulate in his half-closed eyes.

“Virge,” Roman called again, his voice cracking with emotion and his hands reaching out to him.

It was so similar to dreams Virgil would so often have when he could catch any snippets of sleep, he almost didn’t react for fear of waking up, but he knew this was real. Roman looked older. He looked more mature. Virgil could almost say he was handsomer.

He didn’t know he was crying until Roman wiped the tears from his face. Virgil reached his arms toward his friend. They stayed that way. Two reunited friends embracing, and that was how they fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton’s POV
> 
> short

Patton wasn’t completely sure how to feel about this. He knew, of course, of Virgil. He was the first friend of Roman’s after the incident that he told about it.

Patton had developed a habit of cleaning Roman’s room (Roman is a surprisingly messy person) and had grown curious after he wasn’t able to open the locked drawer, so he asked about it.

He knew he hit a vein when Roman winced. He had smiled and told him not to worry about it. Patton grew suspicious, but decided to respect his friend’s privacy (he was already finding comprising things just cleaning the room. He didn’t need to know about this). That was until he heard screaming coming from Roman’s room one night.

He remembered that night too vividly, and how surreal it seemed. It was strange for Roman to cry, especially after a nightmare.

And Roman told him everything, from the shoe to the drawer. The story almost made Patton sick. They had told Logan a week later after he had noticed Patton’s Dad looks and came to the conclusion that Roman was sick.

Now that boy who they thought were dead was in their house, alive. It was almost too much to think about.

Of course Patton was happy about it. It hurt him to know that his friend was still hurting over it, and that this eighteen-year-old was murdered a week before his graduation. It gave him joy to know that the boy was alive. He still had a chance. A life.

But it was suspicious.

As much as he’d tried to suppress the thought, the boy coming back and being found in their living room. It was too lucky. 

But these thoughts were dashed away when he walked to the living room. The boys were curled up together. It was adorable! 

Patton lost his train of thought, making his way to the kitchen to make something for when they woke up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil’s POV
> 
> Warning: Panic attack. If you’re triggered by horror movie scenes, then don’t read this chapter please

“I’ll be there in five minutes,” Virgil said. “I hope you don’t manage to break my headphones before then.”

“Don’t worry!” Roman laughed. “They’ll be unharmed when you arrive!”

Virgil laughed a bit as he set his phone back in the cup holder.

He didn’t know what happened. One moment he was putting his phone down, and the next he looked up to see a person.

Standing there.

In the middle of the road.

Virgil swerved to avoid them before he heard a sickening crash. His body was yanked forward with the impact, his seatbelt saving him.

He crashed his car.

Virgil stared at the dashboard. His eyes wouldn’t blink. He took quick, shallow breaths of air before his rib cage squeezed them out. His heart felt as though it were pumping against his stomach.

He didn’t know how long he sat there, but by the time he opened the car door with shaking hands, the sun was already setting. 

He decided that he was going to walk to Roman’s house. He knew there wouldn’t be anyone nearby and he was too far from home to bother.

That was when he heard footsteps.

They were so close in time that he almost convinced himself that they were his own.

Almost.

He looked behind him to see that there was nothing there.

He began walking faster.

So did the footsteps.

Virgil ran faster and faster until he was running as hard as he could.

So were the footsteps.

In his haste, Virgil tripped. He barely managed to place his hands on the ground before he felt something grab him by his ankles.

He clawed at the ground desperately, not wanting to look behind him. To know what was digging its fingernails so hard into his ankles that he knew they were without a doubt bleeding.

“Roma-“

The ground seemed to fall from underneath him. Everything went black.

Virgil woke up in Roman’s living room with tears running down his face.

He didn’t want to remember waking up. The handcuffs and his bloody socks and his missing shoes and the clothes that weren’t his own and the man with the yellow eye-

Virgil sobbed, waking Roman.

“You ok?” He asked quietly.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

Roman looked like he wanted to protest, but didn’t press him, which Virgil was thankful for.

“You know we have to see the police, right? Let them know you’re alive.”

Virgil shuddered. He thought of the uncomfortable question they would ask. Of all the questions he wouldn’t be able to answer.

He needed to be ready with a story.

“Not yet,” he insisted. “Soon, but-“

“I understand,” Roman answered. “But we need to at least tell Uncle Thomas.”

The name made Virgil’s heart jump.

Virgil’s uncle had been far too young to have taken him in when his parents died. Only nineteen.

He still remembered the nights Thomas would pace the house. The weeks Thomas would go hungry in favor of Virgil.

He knew it shouldn’t have made him feel guilty. None of this was his decision. None of this was his fault. But his stomach still churned when he remembered Thomas passing out from hunger when Virgil had been eating three meals a day without fail.

But he knew his uncle loved him. And Roman, too. He had clear memories of Thomas laughing and insisting Roman call him Uncle Thomas instead of Mr. Sanders.

“You practically live here! I might as well be your uncle too!” he’d said.

Virgil wondered if they were still in touch. He wondered how Thomas had felt when he’d found the wrecked car but not Virgil.

He felt Roman’s hand on his.

“Yeah, we’ll call Uncle Thomas.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas’ POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Writer’s block:/

Thomas loved his dog.

The little black Pomeranian had shared his home for six years today. 

Although Pomeranians could live for up to sixteen years, Starlight was already graying around the muzzle.

The only person who loved that dog more than him was Virgil.

They had adored each other. Starlight always ran to the door when Virgil came home. Virgil always made sure to give her a treat every night. It was a match made in heaven. Thomas always thought it was adorable.

After Virgil’s disappearance, it made him sick.

Thomas used to old home videos of him and his nephew, who he’d taken in when his sister and brother-in-law died.

Thomas frowned at the memory.

The boy had only been twelve. He himself had only been nineteen. Both far too young. Both far too scared.

Then Virgil started getting anxiety attacks.

Both were getting too acquainted with school nurses. Both were talking about therapy. Both were worried about money.

Thomas had given everything he had and more for that boy. 

Including that dog, who Virge found on the street.

When Virgil popped up on screen in those old videos. She’d bark and claw at the screen. She’d look up at Thomas in question. Why wasn’t he coming out to pet her? Where was he? Did she do something wrong?

Thomas couldn’t stand it anymore.

Everything to do with Virgil hurt, even after three years. He kept pictures in photo albums, but never on shelves. He kept the door to his old room locked; he couldn’t even look at the door anymore. And every time Roman called-

Oh, poor Roman.

It didn’t take a psychic to see how the boy felt about his nephew.

It was there. It was real. It was almost tangible.

He couldn’t have imagined that boy’s pain when he found out Virgil was dead. It was obvious he loved him in a way that was almost comparable to Starlight’s love.

Calling him hurt. Seeing him hurt. Because Thomas knew it wasn’t Roman anymore.

Roman died with his best friend.

His usually grandiose style became muffled. His beaming smile became empty. Even his voice became deeper, more resigned.

This child who Thomas loved almost as much as he loved his nephew was gone, too.

But Thomas could not live in despair. He persued what he wanted. He laughed with his friends. He sang in shows. He dyed his hair purple.

But the bitter ache remained.

At least until the phone rang that morning.

“Good morning, Uncle Thomas!”

Roman sounded happy. Thomas was glad that boy was happy today.

“Hello Roman. What can I do ya for?”

“I need to tell you something important.”

Thomas frowned, nervous.

“It’s not bad!” Roman said as though he could hear Thomas’ anxiety. “Definitely not bad. Just don’t freak out, okay?”

“Well, what is it then?” Thomas ran a hand through his hair.

“It’s about Virgil. We found him. He’s alive, Thomas.”

Like he had done three years ago, Thomas dropped to his knees and cried, but this time, it was for joy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman’s POV
> 
> Sorry for the wait. It’ll get interesting I promise.

Roman was questioned by police the day after Virgil went missing.

He didn’t want to get up that day.

He didn’t even try to look like he did.

The man on the other side of the table didn’t look threatening. Roman thought it would have felt better to be a real suspect, to be treated with suspicion rather than spoken to with a soft voice and have to look into pity-filled eyes.

“Where were you between 4:30 and 8:30 yesterday evening?”

It was a simple question at least.

“I was at home.”

“Virgil Graham’s uncle informed us that the young man was on his way to your house. After a search on his cell phone, we saw that he last called you at around 4:33 PM. What can you tell us about this?”

Another easy question.

“He left his headphones at my house that morning. He was coming to get them. He called to say that he was on his way.”

“Does Virgil have any enemies?”

This one was difficult.

While Virgil wasn’t a bad person, most people weren’t fond of him. He had dealt with bullying in middle school, but he hadn’t had any problems with them since... maybe a year ago? Would they really hurt him? No. No, probably not.

“No,” Roman answered.

“That was quite a long pause, son. Are you sure?”

Was he sure?

“Uh, he had problems with bullying, but I don’t think they’d hurt him. Do you want me to give names?”

“Just in case.”

A sudden fear hit Roman. “You won’t tell them I gave you names, right?”

“Of course not.”

Roman breathes a sigh of relief. “Justin Trent and Seth Gregory.”

“Thank you. Now, Virgil’s uncle told us that the boy had a history of mental illness, but he didn’t notice anything truly unusual, but it has come to our attention that the two of you are very close. Have you noticed anything unusual?”

Roman thought for a moment.

Yes, there had been.

Virgil had always slept over constantly, but for a month, he’d wake up with nightmares. Roman had let him be for a while, wanting Virgil to have his privacy, but after an incident where the boy woke up screaming, he had drawn the line.

Virgil had been dreaming of a man. A man with yellow eyes.

“Uh, he’d been having nightmares.”

“Did he tell you what about.”

“I don’t know everything about them, but he said something about a man with yellow eyes or something. I don’t think it has anything to do with him going missing though.”

The last thing Roman wanted was this man accusing him of saying Virgil was kidnapped by a ghost.

“Huh. Well it might.”

“It might?”

“Maybe he hallucinated the man while he was driving and it scared him into running away. Or maybe he had seen this man following him and it scared him into having nightmares?”

The man looked at Roman expectantly.

“I don’t think he saw him. And Virgil has anxiety, not schizophrenia.”

“You’d be surprised. He does have a history of not eating or drinking for long periods of time.”

It was true. Virgil spent a lot of time locking himself in his room. At one point, it got so bad that Roman and Thomas had started making Virgil keep water bottles and food up there.

“I don’t know. He had been getting better about that. But even when it was really bad, he never hallucinated. At least, not that I know of.”

“But maybe?”

Roman paused. “I guess it’s a possibility, but I don’t think he’d be gone for this long because of it.”

And the interview was over. 

But of course that was a long time ago.

Now, Virgil was here. Thomas was set to arrive the next day.

And now, Roman was curious.

“Hey, Virge?”

Virgil looked up at him from his food. He’d been eating fast, almost like an animal. Roman wondered how long it had been since he had a proper meal.

“That man from your dreams, the one with the yellow eyes. Have you ever seen him in real life?”

Virgil froze, then got up from the table and approached Roman so quickly, he didn’t quite process what was going on until Virgil had his hand against his mouth.

“Don’t ever talk about him, Roman. You can’t. You’re going to get us killed.”

Normally, Roman would have scoffed. He would have insisted that Virgil tell him. But Virgil looked so terrified that Roman couldn’t bring himself to question him.

Roman nodded. Virgil closed his eyes and sighed before letting Roman go.

“Sorry,” Virgil said before going back to his meal.

Roman decided to change the subject. “It’s really good to have you back, Virge.”

Virgil nodded.

“I missed you.”

Virgil looked up at Roman. He looked vulnerable, happier. A huge improvement from just a few seconds ago.

“Yeah, Ro, I missed you too.”

Then, Virgil frowned.

“What?” Roman asked, looking around.

“Did you see that?” Virgil asked. The edge was back in his voice.

“See what?” 

Virgil got up out of his chair again.

“Come on,” he whispered, grabbing Roman’s hand.

“Wait!” Roman exclaimed.

He broke away from Virgil’s hold, grabbing the katana he was given years ago and joined Virgil.

“You don’t need that,” Virgil said, but he still looked amused.

Virgil took Roman’s hand again, leading him to the dark hallway.

“So what did you see?” Roman asked.

“I don’t-“ Virgil sighed. “I must be seeing things. Don’t worry about it.”

But Roman did worry about it.

Because for a split second he saw it.

It was a man.

A man with yellow eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman’s POV
> 
> Strap in from here-on-out kids

Snakes.

There were snakes everywhere.

Roman couldn’t see more than two feet in front of him, but all he could see were snakes.

Their scaly bodies curled around him. Squeezing. 

He couldn’t feel his fingers anymore.

“Hello, Roman.”

Roman looked up, but all he could see was darkness.

“I do love your outfit. It makes you look very charming.”

Roman looked down only to see rags and tatters.

“Who are you?” he asked.

“It’s just me, Ro. Don’t you know me?”

Virgil sat in front of him. He looked younger, happier. The way he looked before he went missing. His hair was a dark brown fringe that stopped above his eyes instead of the black hair to his shoulders he now sported. His cheeks were filled out and dimpled rather than hollow and gaunt.

It was Virgil. The anxious boy he loved. Just how he remembered him.

And that was how he knew that this wasn’t Virgil.

“No you’re not,” Roman said simply.

The thing laughed. “Technically, I am.”

Roman frowned.

Then, he woke up.

He turned to see Virgil sleeping beside him, sharing his bed since they didn’t have a guest room and Patton didn’t have the heart to let the boy sleep on the couch like he’d insisted.

Roman calmed himself, trying not to think of the dream. Thomas was coming today. He was going to see his nephew again for the first time in years.

And tomorrow they’d contact the police. And maybe Virgil would be okay. And maybe, with time, the fear in his eyes every time something moved would turn back into the nervous sparkle he knew.

And maybe everything would go back to normal.

Roman almost scoffed at that notion. He knew that Virgil would never be the same. He knew that he, himself, would never be the same, but that didn’t mean things couldn’t be good again. That didn’t mean they couldn’t be happy.

Right?

Virgil began to stir beside him. He turned over and looked at Roman with a sort of panicked confusion.

A look Roman wished he hadn’t been so familiar with.

“Good morning, Charlie Frown,” Roman joked. “How did you sleep?”

Virgil shook his head and rubbed his eyes. “Fine,” he said.

And, despite everything, Roman still loved him. 

“How about you?”

“What?” Roman blinked.

“Uh, how did you sleep?”

“Oh!” Roman exclaimed, pushing the dream out of his mind. “Fine. Just fine.”

And Virgil smiled, ever so slightly. And Roman could have cried.

And then a door slammed.

Hard.

And the hazy euphoria of morning was ripped away from them.

Virgil jumped out of bed and raced out the door. Roman followed, confused.

They had gone out into the hallway. Logan was already there, looking around wildly.

“Logan,” Virgil demanded.

Logan slowly edged his troubled gaze to Virgil.

“Logan, where’s Patton?”

Logan had barely gotten his mouth open before they heard a scream.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil’s POV
> 
> The suffering ends here. Kind of a sucky ending? Whatever it’s metaphorical and true to the characters so whatever.

Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid

How could he have been so selfish.

How could he have done this to them.

Everything was probably fine. Roman was probably over it.

But he had to ruin it with his stupid decisions, and that stupid thing he made with that stupid book.

He thought he had payed the ultimate price. He was taken away. He was tortured. He was tormented by that thing   
that embodies every flaw he hated about himself and he was reminded of them every day.

But no.

The true punishment was this. The true punishment was to destroy Virgil’s only salvation.

And Patton was unconscious on the carpet, just like he’d been found, pale and bleeding.

A bitter parody of what should have been the end of it. It let him think that he could get away.

But he couldn’t.

And the thought that should have defeated him only served to make him angrier.

Logan and Roman were on their knees around him. Virgil could see Logan muttering under his breath. He could see Roman’s hands on Patton’s face.

Patton was the nicest. Patton was the one with the emotional weak points. He was the most innocent. 

And he was what it wanted to punish?

Coward.

Coward.

“Coward!” Virgil screamed at nothing.

He took the katana off the wall, ignoring Roman’s yelling. Ignoring the laughing the laughing voice in his head, telling him he was useless.

Useless.

I’ll show you who’s useless.

And Virgil was yelling again. Threats. Obscenities. Anything, anything, to get rid of the burning in his gut. To get it to leave him alone. To get Patton to just sit up.

And there was a laugh. A horrible laugh. A cold spark of fear ignited in Virgil’s chest.

Logan and Roman were up again. They were scared. And it was Virgil’s fault.

And that’s when he knew.

“Virgil? What’s going on?” Roman’s voice was shaking, but he wasn’t crying. He didn’t seem to be in shock. Virgil took that as a sign that Patton was alive.

“I need you two to leave,” Virgil said. His voice was icy cold.

“What?”

“Leave. And don’t let Uncle Thomas come in.”

Roman looked at him in shock. “No,” he said finally. “I won’t let you face this, whatever this is, alone.”

“Just get out Roman,” Virgil said. “I created this mess. I can handle it.”

Roman looked at him with indignation. “No,” he declared again.

The ice cold resolve Virgil had left as suddenly as it came, melting into a red hot anger.

“Can’t you see, Roman?” Virgil yelled at him. “I have to protect you! I couldn’t protect Patton! Why can’t you just accept that helping you and Logan is the best I can do now? This is my fault! I have to fix it!”

And, much to Virgil’s dismay, Roman just smiled. Too gently. Too affectionately.

“I think you’re forgetting something, Virgil,” he said. “I am the hero.”

And then it clicked. 

And it made perfect sense.

“And I am the protector,” Virgil half whispered, almost to himself.

Roman looked at him, confused.

“We have to destroy it together,” Virgil said.

Roman nodded his understanding.

He was the hero. Virgil was the protector. 

“What is going on? What are we doing?” Logan was stressing. He hadn’t left Patton’s side, not wanting to leave him hurt.

“You,” Roman stabbed a finger at Logan. “Are going to take Patton to a hospital. We have it handled.”

“I-are you sure-“

“Yes.” Roman and Virgil said together.

And then it was the two of them.

The two of them and that thing.

Virgil grabbed Roman’s hand. “Ro?”

Roman turned to look at him, afraid, but his eyes were bright. He was fighting for something. He was fighting for him.

“If we don’t make it out of here, I want you to know that I love you.”

Roman sobbed. “I love you too, Virge. I love you so much.”

“Now, isn’t that sweet?” 

Virgil recognized that disgusting, sultry voice. But he wasn’t scared of it anymore.

He looked over at him. But he didn’t feel the normal heart-stopping fear from the yellow eyes. Or the single slitted pupil. Or the scales on the side of his face. All he felt was indignation.

“Hello, Deceit.” Virgil felt a rush from saying his name. After all these years of being too scared to even think of him, he was saying his name without fear.

“Yes, it’s me!” Deceit smiled. “How are you, dearest? Was your trip okay?” He pouted. “We miss you back home.”

Virgil was surprised to feel no fear. Just disgust and contempt, but the last comment made him angrier.

“You can’t control me anymore,” Virgil growled.

“You can’t control me anymore!” Deceit mocked. Frustrated tears made their way down Virgil’s face. “You’re gonna have to come home, dear. It’s what’s best for everyone. Haven’t you caused enough harm?”

“No!” Roman exclaimed. “I haven’t been happier to have him here! And you can’t change anything! How dare you take him away from me? And how dare you harm him? And-“

Roman flew back into a wall with a screech, flopping onto the floor, winded.

“You are quite the protector, Virgil,” Deceit commented. “I’m sure Roman simply adores you right now!”

“I’m sure he does.”

“Oh, you’re right! Because he loves you Virgil! How couldn’t he? With your constant anxious, no-fun self!”

“That-“ Roman started as he dragged himself off the ground. “Is all you’ve said that is true!”

“Of course it isn’t!” Deceit insisted.

Virgil knew better.

“All you tell is lies, Deceit, so now I know it’s true.”

“Of course you’d know, Virgil,” Deceit’s from got nasty. “After all, you made me.”

All you say are lies.

Oh!

“No I didn’t,” Virgil realized.

Deceit’s smile faltered. “Of course you did. It was the book. Don’t you remember the book?”

“You’re a demon,” Virgil said. “You wanted a victim. And you found me.”

Deceit snarled. “You made me, Virgil. You. You’ll never fix what you’ve done.”

“Roman, I need an exorcism.”

“What?” Roman whimpered.

“I need one, now.”

Roman grabbed his phone with fumbling hands. All it took was a quick search.

“No!” Deceit snarled, sounding almost like an animal.

He fell to his knees within the first few syllables of Roman’s shaky Latin, snarling like a beast and hissing like a snake. Virgil laughed at another realization.

“You’re weak!” Virgil said, a little too cheerfully.

Deceit looked at him with more rage than Virgil thought he’d ever seen in his entire life.

“You’re lesser than any normal demon, aren’t you? That’s why you kidnapped me instead of possessing me!”

That was when objects began flying off shelves. 

Books were whirling around like a mini tornado. Pots and pans were launched out of the living room windows. The TV smashed into the stairs.

And Virgil’s only thought was Roman.

Roman was the hero. He was the one reading the exorcism. He had to finish it.

And Virgil had to be the protector.

He wrapped himself around Roman, who’s voice was shaking with terror, but still strong.

He heard the sound of Deceit screaming. The sound of furniture scraping the floor. The sound of windows shattering.

And then, everything went black.

Virgil woke up to blinding white.

Then, a shout.

“He’s awake!”

Virgil recognized that voice.

“Uncle Thomas?” Virgil whispered.

“Yes, Virge, it’s me.”

But Virgil wasn’t convinced that it was. It could be fake. It could be one of Deceit’s dreams.

And then, Virgil was crying. He felt hands on his cheeks.

“It’s gone, Virge,” he heard Roman whisper. Virgil finally opened his eyes.

Roman was looking at him with such warmth. Virgil could almost feel it. And that’s how he knew this wasn’t a dream.

“Patton-“ he whispered.

“Is fine,” Roman finished. “Just some bleeding and a bad concussion.”

Virgil began to cry again.

Everything was fine.

It was over.


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this so y’all would forgive me for hurting them

A week had passed since Deceit was vanquished.

Virgil’s head still hurt, and Patton was back to his old self.

Logan has gotten much clingier, however, not letting Patton be farther than five feet from him.

Virgil thought it was sweet.

The police were relentless, constantly asking him what happened, but he had to lie and say he remembered nothing.

He didn’t think the police would take take “kidnapped by a demon” too kindly.

And, for the first time in three years, Virgil was halfway fine.

Now, he sat in his own bedroom. It had taken Thomas a while three hours to find the key, and it was exactly how he left it.

And Starlight was in his lap. He couldn’t describe how happy he was to have his dog back.

He had cleaned up a bit, throwing some stuff away. Some of his things were still too painful to look at. They reminded him of a time when he was young and happy. He had a future and his best friend at his side.

But his best friend was still there, and, perhaps, more than a best friend.

And a future was, once again, obtainable.

Virgil’s thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his door.

“Come in!” He yelled, despite the prominent fear that this was a trick. That this was Deceit. That-

“Hello, Virgil,” Roman’s head poked in the door, and Virgil could breath again.

“Hi, Ro,” Virgil smiled.

And if he blushed, that would go unsaid.

Roman joined him on the bed, keeping one hand behind his back.

Roman cleared his throat.

“Three years ago, I was going to return your headphones.”

Virgil winced. Roman hastily kissed his cheek.

“But that didn’t happen, of course. So I took it upon myself to give you these.”

And Roman pulled a box from behind his back. They were headphones. Really good noise-canceling ones.

“So, do you like them?”

For lack of anything good to say, Virgil only grabbed his face and kissed him.

No, nothing could ever be the same.

But it could still be good.


End file.
